


Brat

by hxwks_gf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Swearing, levi has a shred of a god complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxwks_gf/pseuds/hxwks_gf
Summary: After you sustain an injury in the field, Levi forces you to stay behind as a punishment for your recklessness. While it seems he does it out of spite to teach you a lesson, Levi goes to show it's definitely because of something else.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 180





	Brat

“Captain, please! I’m ready to be back in the field, Hange already cleared me for dutyㅡ” 

Levi whirls around to face you and jabs a finger into the center of your chest, his stone grey eyes turning to slits in frustration. “You are _not_ ready for the field, [L/N],” he snarls. “You have proven your recklessness enough to guarantee that you will _never_ see outside Wall Rose again.” 

You were momentarily taken aback by his sudden change in temperament; you were always so used to his disinterested stoicism. The sting of tears in your eyes forces you to look down at your feet in shame. _Crying in front of the captain_ ㅡyou had never felt more humiliated in your life. But he had _no_ right to lock you up in the city while the rest of your squad was out beyond the wall, risking their lives. Your place was with them, and Levi _knew_ it. 

“I’m a better Scout than half the regiment,” you finally say through gritted teeth, still staring at the ground. “You think _I’m_ reckless? Then go bench Mikasa too, while you’re at it.” 

“Now you’re giving _me_ orders?” he replies, dangerously soft. 

You meet his eyes. His unreadable expression has returned. “I’m telling you to treat me fairly,” you say, crossing your arms. 

“Life isn’t fair,” Levi snaps, turning away from you with a flourish of his cape. “I thought someone as smart as you would have figured that out by now.” He doesn’t stay long enough for you to retort whatever insult you had waiting on the tip of your tongue, stalking off to rejoin the regiment.

Your cheeks burn with shame as you feel the eyes of the rest of the squad looking back at you in sympathy, but the sound of the horses hooves galloping away on the cobblestones tells you no one is willing to stick up for you. 

You take a step forward, staring after them, focusing on the back of Levi’s head. His dark hair was always the easiest to pick out in a crowd. As if he knew you were watching him, he turns his chin over his shoulder and those grey eyes meet your own again. A silent conversation drifts between the two of you, until he finally disappears around the corner, taking whatever he had planned to say with himㅡleaving you alone in the middle of the street. 

\-- 

The sky is dark by the time you hear their return. The absence of words was enough to tell you that the mission didn’t go as planned, and there were bound to be reports of casualties. You stand at the window of your quarters, looking down at the group of soldiers trudging along the street. Your eyes scan the faces quickly until you land on Levi’s, and your heartbeat’s erratic pace begins to lessen. He always came back. But this time he looks as if he had truly taken a beating; his face is solemn and splattered with blood. Blood that hasn’t evaporated yet, meaning it isn’t Titan blood. It was one of your comrade’s blood. 

A sinking feeling plagues the pit of your stomach as you turn away from the window and lower yourself into a chair at the table. A few minutes later, a knock sounds at your door. 

“Come in,” you call to him.

Levi doesn’t meet your eyes as he appears and closes the door behind him, pulling his green cloak from his shoulders and dropping it to the ground in a heap. He says nothing as he unhooks his ODM gear and strips it carelessly from his body, slinging it over the back of your bed. 

“Levi?” you offer, keeping your words gentle and calm. 

“Don’t,” he says, voice low with sorrow. He stands in front of the fireplace, keeping his back to you. You notice his hands flexing at his sides, as if trying to keep control of himself. 

So you say nothing else and stay put at the table, waiting for him to speak. 

“I know you’re a better Scout than half the regiment,” Levi finally says, still facing away from you. The shadows from the fire dance along the walls of the room. “I know you can take care of yourself.” 

“So why am I on house arrest? I should be out there with you, _fightingㅡ_ ” 

“Because,” he snaps, his head turning sharply to the side, “if _anything_ happened to you, I don’t know what I’d do.” 

_There it was._ The confession hangs in the air as you go rigid at the table, fingernails digging into your palms. 

“You can’t protect me forever,” you find yourself saying, slipping out of the chair and walking over to him by the fireplace. He still doesn’t look at you. You take a deep breath and simply stand beside him, the sleeve of his undershirt brushing against your arm. “Not in this world.” 

“I know,” he mutters, staring into the flames. “Every time the regiment leaves on a mission, less and less return. After _that_ day, when I found you covered in your own blood, I had already subconsciously made the decision to keep you safe, no matter what. Even if it meant punishing you.” 

“Look at me,” you command him, gripping his shoulder and forcing him to turn. His grey eyes are bloodshot and partnered with dark circles underneath them. The blood on his cheek is dark, like a tattoo on his skin. You reach up and trace it, flakes of it falling off at your touch. 

Levi stares at you with his eyebrows pulled together. He extends his fingers to run them through your hair, before coming to rest at the spot where your shoulder and neck connects. His thumb draws idle circles over your clavicle, goosebumps appearing over your skin. 

You lower your hand and look into his eyes. _Such sad, lonely eyes._ Eyes that truly have seen too much bloodshed, too much loss, too much sorrow. All you want to do is make it all disappear. “Let me come on the next mission,” you plead, entwining your fingers with his. His skin is cold. “You _know_ I belong out there, beside _you_.” 

His dark hair falls over his forehead as he nods, closing his eyes in defeat. A beat passes, and he glares at you. “Why do you have to be such a stubborn _brat?_ ” 

The corner of your mouth lifts in a smile. “Because you taught me not to take anyone’s shit, _Captain_.” 

Levi rolls his eyes, but doesn’t disagree. His fingers travel from your neck and down your arm, until his hand is gripping your own and he’s pulling you towards your bed. 

“You know how much I like it when you call me ‘Captain’,” he growls, pushing you down gently until you’re laying on your back with your legs hanging off the edge. Levi nudges them apart and looms over you, the blood decorating his face making him look feral and unhinged. It excites you in a way you never imagined. He ducks down and presses a fervent kiss to your lips, wasting no time shoving his tongue inside your mouth. He tastes like salt and sweat, but there’s a lingering sweetness as he kisses you. His hands are braced on either side of your head. Your fingers are trying to unhook his belt and pull up his shirt, earning a low chuckle from him that reverberates past your lips and down your throat. 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” he warns through the laugh, reaching down and taking your wrists in his hands. He pins your arms above your head with ease, gazing down at you through half-lidded eyes, ridden with lust. “You’re already a brat outside of this roomㅡcan’t you just _behave_ for once?” 

“Maybe,” you purr, tilting your chin up in a silent plea for him to resume kissing you. “But where’s the fun in that?” 

Levi lets out another growl that sets off a white-hot fire in your core. He shoves his tongue in your mouth again with a groan, tightening his grip on your wrists. “Brat,” he calls you again against your mouth, unable to hide the feral need behind it. You press your thighs together to create just a little friction to ease the growing pressure between them, but Levi is quick enough to slip a hand down to keep them apart. 

“What did I say?” he says, leaning back to look at you beneath him. His eyes glint in the firelight. “ _Behave_.” 

“Or _what?_ ” you taunt, jutting your chin out defiantly. 

Levi’s nostrils flare and the hand above your head disappears from your wrists, moving to grip your chin with surprising speed and agility. He holds your chin with his thumb and index finger, forcing you to look up at him. The pressure between your thighs is unbearable now, but you refuse to give him the satisfaction of begging. Levi’s hold on your chin loosens, sliding down to wrap around your throat. _He’s enjoying this too much._

He leans down and takes your bottom lip between his teeth, biting down gently but firmly. “Behave, or I’ll have no choice but to punish you.” Levi’s eyes glitter as he traces your swollen lips with the pad of his thumb. “Unless that’s what you _truly_ want.” 

You say nothing, but your tongue darts out to wet your lips. A breath hitches in his throat as he watches you, his hand still wrapped around your throat. He squeezes, and the blood rushes to your ears. You could feel yourself becoming a soaking mess right underneath him. 

“Teach me a lesson,” you say breathlessly, almost pleadingly. “ _Captain_.” 

With a wild growl, Levi’s hand disappears from your throat and hooks around the back of your knee, roughly shoving your legs apart. He pushes his fingers underneath your shirt and grasps at your breasts, momentarily dropping his head against your navel with a groan. You throw your head back in pleasure as he pinches your nipple, already peaked and stiff for him. 

“Get this off,” he commands, withdrawing his hands and gesturing to your shirt. You obey, pulling it up and over your head. He runs his tongue across his teeth as you lay exposed to him, the dim light from the dying fire illuminating the curves and dips of your torso. Levi braces himself over you again, sinking his teeth into the sensitive spot of your neck. As he works at your shoulder, he frees a hand to tug at your pants, a silent command. 

You shimmy out of them to the best of your ability as he marks your neck. You now lay completely naked underneath him, completely at his mercy. A pained moan escapes you as he bites down on a particularly sensitive spot, and his hips push against yours in earnest. You could feel his hard-on bulging through his pants, sending dark shivers straight down your spine and into your core. 

“ _Please_ ,” you whisper into his ear, his dark hair tickling your nose. You can’t take it anymore. His lustful scent invaded your sensesㅡall you could smell, hear, see, and breathe was _him_. 

“Are you _finally_ begging?” he growls, pulling back to look at you below him. 

“Do you like it when I beg?” you ask him, dizzy with desire. _You want him so bad._ So bad, you know you’ll do just about anything for him. 

Levi’s throat bobs as he swallows, but he quickly regains himself. “Yes,” he says, pulling himself off of you entirely. You prop yourself up on your elbows and watch him strip his sweat-stained shirt over his head, revealing the sharp and defined muscles hidden beneath. Without breaking eye contact with you, Levi unhooks his belt and slides it from his pants, folding it in half. Your eyes widen as you realize his intention. 

“Turn around.” 

You do so without any hesitation, pressing your chest and stomach into the bed, ass exposed. As you rest your head on your crossed arms, Levi gently trails the leather belt over your skin, starting from the middle of your shoulder blades and ending at your backside. He’s completely silent. You shiver with the anticipation, wondering when he’ll actuallyㅡ

_CRACK!_

A pained but pleasured wail escapes you as he brutally whips your ass, the sting reverberating throughout your entire body. You hear him let out a stifled groan, and the faint touch of leather returns. You’re absolutely dripping now, feeling the beads of your slick sliding down your thighs. One of his hands moves to grip your hip to steady you. You can feel each individual fingertip digging into your skin. 

“Beg.” 

The single word is enough to send you into a lust-filled haze. Before you could answer, Levi brings the belt down again, cracking across your skin. You wail for him again, a mix of cries and moans. “P-please,” you manage to choke out between pleasured sobs. “ _Captainㅡ_ ” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” you hear him groan, and the sound of the belt clattering to the ground echoes through the room. Both of his hands are on you now, one still attached to your hip and the other sliding up the center of your spine to rest at the base of your skull, fingers wrapping around your nape and shoving your face into the blankets. You’re not sure when he found the time to slip his pants down, but your ass bucks toward him once you feel the head of his cock pressing against your entrance. “Beg for my cock, brat,” he commands. 

“ _P_ _lease_ give it to me,” you plead, words muffled by the blanket. “Fill me with it, _Captain_.” 

His fingers fist in your hair and Levi roughly jerks your head up by the roots. His chest presses against your back as he leans over you to press his lips to your ear. “ _I can’t hear you._ ” 

_“Please!_ ” you cry out, nearly sobbing. 

He releases you, your head falling back into the bed. His hands splay over your hips and you instinctively lift your ass higher for him. You hear him chuckle darkly. “So eager,” he murmurs, running his palm over the smooth skin of your backside. Without warning, he lands a swift smack against it, earning another sinful moan from you. “It seems like you _enjoy_ the pain.” 

You can barely think straight. The pressure in your core was too much to bear, too much to handle. “Leviㅡ _please_ ㅡ” 

He slams his cock into your entrance without another word. You tip your head back and let loose a string of moans mixed with curses, a symphony of pleasure for his ears only. He slides his member out painfully slow, until only the tip is left. Levi pauses there, listening to your incoherent sobs, until he snaps his hips forward and slams into you again. 

“ _God_ ,” you manage to get out, breathing heavily. He begins to thrust into you at a brutal pace with his hands still gripping your hips tightly. The onslaught of pleasure is almost too much for you to handle as your vision starts to blur with tears, mouth open in an eternal expression of ecstasy as Levi fucks you senseless. “ _Godㅡfuckㅡ_ ” 

“You’re right,” he grunts, the wet slap of skin hitting skin filling the room, “I _am_ your god.” 

_"Y-yes_ ,” you whine, fisting the sheets in your hands. 

Levi’s thrusts don’t falter as his hands disappear from your hips and snake around your torso. With one swift motion, he’s lifting you up and pressing your back against his chest, sitting on his haunches. He bounces his hips to keep you bobbing on his cock, his muscled arms wrapping around you and finding your throat again. His breath tickles your skin as he sinks his teeth into your shoulder, suckling the skin and branding you as his. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” You’re overwhelmed by the multiple stimulations, feeling the pull in your core growing hotter and hotter. 

Levi growls in your ear, a string of saliva stretching from his lips to your skin. His fingers constrict around your throat. “You make the sweetest noises,” he groans into your shoulder, quickening the pace of his thrusts. “ _Sing_ for me, pet.” 

You do as he says, letting out another wail of pleasure, tipping your head back to rest against the crook of his neck. 

Levi hums in approval and slows down, much to your disappointment. You were _so_ closeㅡa few more seconds, and you would have been a complete mess in his arms. But Levi isn’t stupid, he’s figured out your tells and knows when to stop in order to drive you absolutely _crazy_ for his cock. He pulls out of you completely and gently adjusts you on the bed so you’re laying on your back, looking up at him with eyes that are feral with desire. He runs his hands over your thighs in admiration, leaning down to leave a trail of nips and kisses along your navel. 

“Levi,” you softly plead, reaching for him. 

He slides up and hovers over you, dark hair falling over his sweaty forehead. His grey eyes blink slowly at you in the dark, the light of the embers glinting off of them. Your hands travel over his muscled arms, broad chest, taut shoulders, until they come to rest on his cheeks. You cradle them gently, and the two of you stay like that for a few momentsㅡjust staring at each other. 

He speaks first. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.” 

“Why not?” you ask, pulling his face closer and pressing your forehead against his. 

“You _know_ why,” Levi murmurs, his hot breath fanning over your mouth. You kiss him, running your tongue over his teeth. 

“I want to hear it,” you whisper, pulling away. His cock is twitching against your entrance again. You wrap your legs around his, urging him to slip inside of youㅡand he does, with a tight groan. Levi dips his head into the crook of your neck as he starts to fuck you again, slowly and carefully. You’re pressed so tightly against him, you’re not sure where your skin ends and his begins. You move as one, thrusting together languidly, sharing breaths and holding onto each other as if even the _slightest_ amount of slack would make the other disappear. 

“Say it,” you plead, lifting his head up to look him in the eyes. His jaw is set as he holds back his groans, a bead of sweat sliding down the side of his face. “ _Please_.” 

“ _Goddammit_ ,” Levi moans and closes his eyes. His hips falter in their thrusts, his breathing becoming ragged. 

“Look at me,” you murmur, running your fingers through his ebony hair. He obeys, opening his eyes again and finding yours. They’re glazed over with lust as he nears his climax. “Tell me.” 

“You’re _mine_ ,” he finally gasps out, his entire body becoming tense and taut. “ _Do you understand me?_ ” His thrusts become erratic and quick, slapping against your skin. “ _Mine_ .” He bares his teeth like an animal, and you feel the tip of his cock press against that spongy part of your coreㅡsending you _right_ over the edge. You wail out his name over and over again as you ride through your glorious orgasm, your hands gripping his shoulders for dear life. 

“Fuckㅡ _ngh_ ㅡgoddammit,” Levi growls, gasping for breath as you clench around his cock. A few seconds later, you feel him explode inside of you, filling you with his seed. Droplets of sweat fall from his forehead and drip onto your cheeks. 

He pulls out of you with a groan. You lay there, spent and exhausted, while he fetches a wet cloth from the washbasin and proceeds to clean you up. He works silently and diligently, making sure you’re pristine before he tosses the cloth to the floor. Your eyelids are already drooping as you listen to him clean himself up at the washbasin, cracking your eyes open again when you feel the bed dip as he climbs into it and settles in beside you. 

“So I’m yours, huh?” you mindlessly murmur into his chest, draping an arm over his torso. “No one else’s?” 

“Don’t start with me,” he sighs, exhaustion lacing his words. “Go to sleep.” 

“Should I beg again?” 

“Do you want stable duty for the next three months?” 

You laugh. The warmth of the fire and the afterglow of your love-making is a match made in heaven for a good night’s sleep, the dreaming world calling your name over and over again. But you need to hear Levi say it againㅡnot just in a sex-fueled craze. “Just once, and I’ll leave it alone.” 

Levi doesn’t say anything right away, but his arm that’s curled around your shoulders pulls you in closer. You feel his cool lips press themselves to the top of your head, and he inhales the scent of your hair. 

“You’re mine,” he finally breathes, so softly that you’re afraid you’ve imagined it. But a few moments pass and he pulls away. “ _Brat_.” 

A ghost of a smile graces your face, hidden in the dark. _It was enough._

**Author's Note:**

> this is an original piece i had written that was posted on tumblr (@/hxwks-gf) and i felt like it was a good starting point to branch out to publishing here on a03. if it goes well i'll probably end up moving most of my popular fics on here too lol


End file.
